Olivia Hart
Olivia Hart is the titular protagonist of OLIVIA series. She inherited a rare genetic disease from her biological father. Appearance Olivia has an obese build with a light peach skin tone. She has black, glossy hair tied into large pigtails held together by black hairties. She dons a black hoodie with white drawstrings and black ripped jeans. She also wears a pair of white Adidas sneakers. Her perspective form has the same build and skin tone of the normal Olivia. She has pink hair tied into pigtails held together by green beaded hair ties. She has a chain of pink flowers on top of her head. She also wears a white tank top and a pink skirt that is worn in a fashion similar to overalls. She also wears a pink necklace with a red heart etched into it. Story Olivia's Backstory (Part 3) The details of Olivia's backstory came into place in Part 3. Olivia was Emily's stepsister, born as a result on Emily's mother cheating on him with an unknown male person. Out of rage, Ben killed him and because of that he often looked at her with disgust. Olivia had a support from her school friends (mainly Grace). However, when she realizes what has her father done and why doesn't he like her, she uses one of his alcohol bottles to break on his head. Emily's Mother, however, saw this and, seeing her as a threat, enrolled her at the boarding school where the series take place. Events of Pity Party (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) Olivia is seen gathering around a table with her friends, waiting for her party guests to arrive. She checks her emails, but no replies are seen anywhere in her inbox. She has a backstory of herself sending the emails to her schoolmates in regret as no one had arrived to her birthday party. She soon gets depressed by the fact that it's her special day and that no one celebrated except her friends. Teal soon tries to cheer her up by slicing the cake and sharing it between the three friends. She soon turns into her perspective state and cries about the situation. Teal soon comes over, trying to cheer her up again. Olivia thinks that it is due to her mental illness no one had attended her party. Teal tells her it's Gina's fault, while Olivia has a flashback in which Gina and her friends had intruded into her dorm. Henry holds her in the air with her hoodie collar and throws her to the ground, while Claudia holds a knife, threatening to cut her hair off if she doesn't admit she is a freak. A teacher soon catches them in the act and stops the conflict. Once her flashback had ended, Danny told her to look at her inbox, where Gina had left an offensive reply to her birthday invitations. This enrages Olivia, so she storms down to Gina's dorm where she has a hallucination in which she kills the whole group. She soon comes back to reality when the Headmaster questions what is happening, muttering that it only happened in her imagination. Events of Olivia -Part 2 In Olivia Part 2, we see Gina having troubles in her relationship with Henry. Therefore Gina struck Henry causing a bruise on his forehead which is visible throughout the entire video almost. To get back at Gina, Henry decides to flirt with Olivia. In class he was instructed by the teacher to sit down with Olivia, he then apologizes for abusing in Olivia Part 1 (Pity Party Music Video). Olivia then forgives him and we see them holding hands. They then go to Olivia's dorm, facing struggles they manage to get through it and Olivia's relationship with Henry continues to develop and they get closer as the video progresses. Until Claudia hears something from Olivia's dorm, she quickly informs Gina. "It's time for some chaos". Gina said. She storms into Olivia's dorm only to see Henry there. Henry then decides it's best to talk to Gina outside. As he believes that if Gina had found out about his affair with Olivia, Olivia would only be lucky to have a face. Henry then tells Gina about how his relationship with Gina is expanding and they may be more than just friends soon. Gina at this point is clever and is aware that she is at the urge of losing henry, so she apoligses and admits to it being all her fault, and is apologetic for the bruise she gave Henry. "are we good now?" says henry. Gina wasn't just going to put everything to pass she had to ensure that they made Olivia pay in some way. Therefore they lured Olivia onto the school roof, Henry then tells Olivia how he regret being with her and whatever they had he wanted it to stop. Olivia is then very upset causing her mental illness to kick in. It changes into Olivia's perspective. To get revenge on Olivia, Henry says "and now the consequences" and raises a 'rose' to give to Olivia. Olivia then snatches a rose and holds it towards her chest and quite painfully said "I WANTED YOU" . Only realising that she'd just stabbed herself. Olivia then begins to bleed to death. Gina then teleports in and informs Henry, "if you ever betray me again i'll tell everyone you killed Olivia Hart". Reminding him that she's in control. Gina is very manipulative as she will use this excuse against Henry to make him do as she pleases. In the final scene, The camera slowly zooms only filling the screen with innocent blood. However a highly believed theory is that Olivia hasn't yet died and may be alive in Part 3 as at the end of Part 2 there was no "roblox death sound" along with the "dead face" Kavra uses in his videos to emphasise a dead character. Trivia * Olivia and Gina are the first characters in Kavra's videos to have a last name. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Females Category:OLIVIA